Stupid Noise
by Nanunita
Summary: El constante chillido que los pantalones de cuero transmitían lo desesperaba -Si te molesta el estúpido ruido, soluciónalo Tomi- /Twc/


**S****ummar****y: **el constante chillido que los pantalones de cuero transmitían lo desesperaba -Si te molesta el estúpido ruido, soluciónalo Tomi- /Twc/

**D****isclaime****r: **los personajes que aparecen son reales y no me pertenecen. No gano nada por crear estas historias.

**D****edicad****o:** A Alice, porque me dio los ánimos necesarios para terminarlo.

* * *

**Stupid Noise**

Ahí estaba él. Recostado plácidamente en uno de los sillones del bus. No pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, por lo que decidió tomarse unas horas para la siesta.

Poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente, cerró los ojos y cayó rendido.

Se encontraba en uno de sus conciertos, frente a miles de fanáticos. Recién lo estaban empezando por lo que concentrado tocaba los acordes de Noise.

Ya habían pasado mitad de canción, cuando empezó a sentir un sonido espantoso. Un horrible chillido que le hacía perderse. ¿De dónde provenía?

Miró a todos lados desconcertado. No lo entendía. ¿Qué era eso?

_Chak, chak, chak._

Trató de ignorarlo y prosiguió con su trabajo.

Let them hear you, Noise! _Chak chak chak_

Let them feel you, Noise! _Chak chak chak_

Make them know that you can make noise, noise. _Chak chak chak_

Can you feel it? _Chak chak chak_

Can you feel it? _Chak chak chak_

No pudo soportarlo más. Estaba desesperado. El ruido era cada vez peor.

¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó a todo pulmón provocando un silencio rotundo en el estadio.

Las fans lo miraban sorprendidas. Georg dejó de tocar instantáneamente, Gustav tardó un par de segundos antes de dejar de tocar la batería. En cuanto a Bill ya se estaba acercando corriendo a su hermano.

_Chak chak chak. _A medida que el cantante se acercaba el ruido iba en aumento.

-¿Tom?- le dijo al llegar hasta él. -¡Tom!-

Despertó y vio a su hermano a su lado.

-Al fin despiertas- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Estabas moviéndote y gritando en tu sueño-

-Hmm, ¿Hace cuánto?-

-Creo que desde que bajé aquí, primero no te dije nada porque pensé que sólo estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo, ya sabes, soy muy sexy-

-Sí claro- le contesta Tom sentándose en el sillón y trayéndose con él a su pequeño hermano para colocarlo sobre sus piernas.

_Chak chak chak_

Sonó de nuevo ante el movimiento de Bill.

-¿Qué es ese estúpido ruido? - preguntó frunciendo el cejo.

Bill lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué ruido Tomi?-

-Uno realmente molesto, arruinó mi sueño-

Pensó por unos momentos, concluyendo finalmente que intuía de dónde provenía.

-¿Este?- preguntó nuevamente moviendo su pierna al costado de su hermano.

_Chak chak chak_

-¡Sí!, ese mismo, es tan molesto-

Bill utilizó entonces su mirada desaprobadora.

-Bueno Thomas, entonces el estúpido ruido y yo nos vamos para no causarte más problemas-

Bill se alejó rápidamente de él y el de trenzas volvió a escuchar el sonido pero cada vez más lejos.

Lo comprendió, era el nuevo pantalón de cuero de Bill. Tenía sentido. Estaba teniendo un estupendo sueño en esos en que era la estrella de la noche –no es que no lo fuese en la vida real- cuando el ruido del pantalón de Bill lo desconcentró y arruinó todo.

Pero quizá; es decir, tan solo quizá, su comentario había molestado a su hermanito. Así que –como siempre- debería ir a arreglar las cosas.

Caminó por el bus y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su gemelo. Allí encontró a Bill hecho un bollo en su cama.

Se acercó y se acostó a su lado.

No había de qué preocuparse. En el bus viajaban ellos solamente. Bueno, también el conductor, pero como él tenía su trabajo por hacer era como si estuviesen solos.

-Vamos Bill, no te enojes conmigo-

Pero su hermano no le contestó. Por lo que pensó en hacerle cosquillas.

¿Resultado? Un famoso cantante retorciéndose de la risa y olvidando todo rastro de rencor por su gemelo.

Luego de ello se besaron tiernamente.

-¿De verdad te molesta el ruido Tomi?

Quería decir que no, pero no podía. Tom es muy sincero incluso cuando no debería.

-Sí-

Bill infló sus mejillas. Mostrando un tinte de enojo. Tom se preparó para recibir uno de los conocidos golpes que su hermano proporciona al estar enojado.

Pero nunca llegó, en cambio sintió como su hermano subía arriba de él y le besaba el cuello con pasión.

Sorprendido, dejó escapar un gemido y levantó la barbilla de Bill viendo su adorable sonrojo.

Rara vez tomaba la iniciativa, y ésta era una de ellas.

-Si te molesta el estúpido ruido, soluciónalo Tomi- su tono dejaba notar la necesidad de sentir a su hermano por completo.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con él. Bill era como una caja de sorpresas. Podía reaccionar en miles de formas distintas. Pero en ese momento, lo que menos esperaba era ver a un calentón Bill rogando por un poco de acción, y tomando cualquier excusa como válida para su objetivo. Oh, sí. Tom amaba las sorpresas.

No podía estar más contento. La abstinencia a la que estaban sometidos durante los largos y agobiantes días en el bus los desesperaba. Necesitaban una buena cogida en ese mismo instante.

Tom dio una vuelta y dejó a Bill debajo de él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro lo besó con pasión.

Bill tiraba de sus trenzas y empujaba su nuca para que se acerque más. Mordía con desesperación los labios de su gemelo, esos que tanto ansiaba besar hace días.

Se quitaron las zapatillas y calcetines dejándolos en algún lugar de la pequeña habitación.

Acarició por debajo de la remera negra que su hermano utilizaba en ese entonces, sintiendo cómo el estómago de su igual se estremecía con el movimiento.

Bill se sentó empujando a Tom debajo nuevamente, se quitó su remera y se encargó también de la de su hermano.

Besó con lentitud el torso descubierto de su gemelo sin descuidar un mínimo centímetro de piel por la cual no haya posado su lengua.

Sentir el juguetón piercing que llevaba Bill por toda su piel le provocaba escalofríos. Le encantaba sentirlo. Nunca se cansaría de ello.

Se dejó quitar los pantalones talla XXL y gimió cuando le acarició por encima de los bóxer.

Bill volvió a besar su cuello, sin dejar en ningún momento de masajear el miembro que comenzaba a despertarse.

Pero Tom sintió que su hermanito estaba tomando demasiado protagonismo, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por lo que lo giró nuevamente.

_Chak chak chak_

Cuánto le molestaba ese ruido. Tenía que solucionarlo ya.

Con sus manos agarró el cinturón de calaveras que llevaba puesto aquel día su igual. Sonrió cuando lo quitó y tiró bien lejos de la cama.

Besó los pezones de Bill, deteniéndose un rato en su favorito: el que tenía un pequeño aro.

Escuchó a Bill gemir fuertemente su nombre cuando tiró de él, y bajó sus besos por todo el resto del pecho y estómago.

Su miembro estaba cada vez más grande, con cada movimiento en que sus pieles chocaban aumentaba su tamaño.

Miró a Bill quien aún se encontraba debajo, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta el punto de dejarlo sangrando.

Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó el cierre, dejando al descubierto el palpitante miembro de su gemelo aún cubierto por la ropa interior roja.

Con algo de dificultad fue despojándolo del dichoso pantalón de cuero, escuchando el chillido que transmitían. Cada vez menor, a su suerte.

Cuando los quitó del todo sonrió de oreja a oreja, los tiró aún más lejos que el cinturón y besó a Bill en sus muslos.

Por fin ya no escucharía ese molesto sonido.

Bill continuaba suspirando y gimiendo su nombre.

Tom subió cada vez más y rozó por arriba de la tela la punta del majestuoso _Pequeño Billie _–aunque no tan pequeño-

Bill se tragó un gemido y rodeó sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su igual, trayéndolo hacia él y logrando un choque de miembros que les provocó un cosquilleo conocido en la zona.

Se besaron con desesperación como si no hubiera un mañana. Bill recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Tom, arañando de vez en cuando y apretó su trasero una vez que llegó hasta él.

Se dieron vuelta y Bill quitó los bóxer azules que traía consigo Tom, acto seguido se quitó los propios y besó nuevamente el torso de su gemelo.

Con la mano derecha masajeó el potente miembro de su par, quien gimió fuertemente una maldición.

Bajando poco a poco sus besos rápidamente posó su boca en aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba. Degustando con cada lamida y mordida lo que reclamaba como suyo desde siempre.

Tom agarraba fuertemente la cabeza de Bill, de tanto en tanto estiraba sus cabellos y gemía más fuerte.

El crestado masajeó los testículos de Tom a la par que seguía con su trabajo.

En algún momento del cual no se dio cuenta, se encontraba nuevamente debajo de Tom, a su merced.

El mencionado besaba con pasión cada rincón del cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, como le gustaba llamarlo.

Masajeó la dureza de Bill mientras aún besaba su cuello.

Al trenzado no le agradaba dar mamadas, pero sí podía masturbarlo como los dioses, que era algo parecido.

A Bill ese pequeño detalle no le importaba, mientras sea Tom quien le transmitiese todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Todos esos cosquilleos y tirones en ciertas partes que lo hacían sentir como en el paraíso. Y eso que no era creyente.

Separó las piernas de su gemelo y lamió sus dedos. Besándolo nuevamente en la boca metió el primer dedo en su interior, sintiendo como Bill se arqueaba ante el visitante.

Metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer tijeritas, sintiendo como de a poco se iba dilatando aquella zona que lo llamaba a gritos.

Para su sorpresa Bill lo hizo girar y colocó encima de él tomando su miembro con ambas manos, dirigiéndolo a su entrada.

Tom tragó en seco. Nunca lo habían hecho de esa forma. Bill nunca lo había montado.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, arriba de él, con su miembro en su mano y colocándolo en su trasero, para dejarse caer sobre él.

Cerró los ojos ante la sensación pero los volvió a abrir al sentir como Bill gemía de placer levantándose y dejándose caer incontables veces.

Definitivamente, aquel día Bill estaba que daba sorpresas de a montones.

Colocó sus manos en la cadera de su amado y lo ayudó a entrar y salir.

Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien.

Bill ya no gemía, gritaba prácticamente de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Cerraba sus ojos y tiraba su cabeza para atrás con cada movimiento.

Tom no podía estar más contento. Tenía la visión más excitante que había visto en toda su vida enfrente de él.

Retiró su mano derecha de la cintura de su gemelo y se quitó el sudor de la frente, para luego secarse la mano con la sábana y tomar el miembro de Bill para darle un poco más de placer.

Unos minutos después y Bill terminó de venirse en su mano.

Cambiaron de posición y Tom siguió embistiendo a su par, pero esta vez estaba arriba de nuevo.

Gimió un par de veces y salió de él para correrse fuera.

Se acostó al lado de Bill, y lo abrazó por la cintura trayéndolo hacia él mientras le besaba tiernamente los hombros.

-Te amo- dice el menor.

-Yo también-

Siguieron dándose un par de mimos hasta que el mayor confesó.

-¿Sabes? No me importa que uses pantalones chillones, mientras siga teniendo la misma recompensa.

Bill sonrió.

-No serán las mismas, serán mejores-

Contestó para luego subirse arriba de Tom y besarlo en los labios, comenzando nuevamente a amarse.

**F****i****n! **3

* * *

Espero haya gustado (:


End file.
